The Duo In A Quartet
by roxan1930
Summary: Volpina and Queen Bee knew their appearances didn't change much. They knew that despite anything, Ladybug and Chat Noir would always stick together.


**Dis** **c** **laimer: I don** **'t own Mira** **c** **ulous Ladybug**

 **The Duo In A Quartet**

Volpina and Queen Bee weren't stupid.

At least, not completely.

Upon getting her Miraculous that allowed her to transform into a superhero, Volpina had shown even more enthousiasm then Chat Noir had.

Upon meeting her two surprised idols she had gone into fangirl-mode and had started rambling on how happy she was to be a part of their team.

Queen Bee had been more confident, arrogant even, as she had proudly told them she would take care of akumas from then on and expected them to swoon at her.

Both girls absolutely adored Ladybug and wanted to stay close to her, Queen Bee even claiming she could easily replace Chat Noir as the polka-dotted heroine's partner.

Volpina had at the very least somewhat defended Chat Noir by telling her fellow newbie that nobody could replace the cat-boy as Ladybug's partner thought she hadn't been able to resist pointing that even if somehow Ladybug needed a new partner, it would be her.

The two girls had ended up having a childish shouting-fight to determine who would be closer to Ladybug untill Ladybug herself finally spoke up.

She asked them who the hell they were with her hands on her hips and Chat Noir standing next to her with his arms crossed, obviously annoyed at what they were doing as well as how the subject of their yelling was pretty much about who would replace him.

Probably not the best first impression they could have made.

Anyway, they both explained they were new heroes but due to an incident involving a fake Volpina who was just another akuma, Ladybug didn't believe them.

She had even looked like she was about to attack when when Chat Noir stopped her by pointing out how there were two of them and that Hawkmoth villian only ever made one akuma at a time.

Both Volpina and Queen Bee had been surprised at how Ladybug actually listed to him.

Despite how often the heroine often told the press that the boy was her partner, people often thought he was the side-kick due to how he always seemed to listen to and do whatever she told him during battle.

This showed that they really saw each other as equals, both of them listening to the other.

They were also surprised by how despite obviously feeling insulted by their bickering over who could replace him, Chat Noir kept calmer then Ladybug.

Then again, they had both met the two heroes in while they were in civilian form and they saw the interviews the press forced upon them and the kitty almost always smiled, even if he was practically being ignored in favor of his partner, putting up with things Ladybug would often get angry about.

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something when a crash and a bunch of screams suddenly sounded.

It was obvious that an akuma was attacking and ignoring Ladybug and Chat Noir's cries for them to wait, the two new heroes rushed towards the scene to prove themselves.

It was a disaster as due to Volpina's enthousiasm and Queen Bee's arrogance it turned out that neither had even given their kwami the time to explain their powers and only transformed.

Volpina had awkwardly jumped around and shouted fox-related things that could sound like attacks while hoping for something to happen while Queen Bee just stood there, screaming her kwami's name and telling her to do something.

Luckily for them the two famous heroes of Paris had then swooped in and easily took care of the akuma before doing their usual fist-bump.

After that the two newbies got a lecture from Ladybug who still wasn't so sure if she and her partner should let the two new girls join them.

They were once again surprised when Ladybug once again listened to Chat Noir as he pointed out that they themselves also weren't as good as they were now when they first started.

After some arguing Ladybug finally gave in and agreed to let Volpina and Queen Bee join them.

Hearing that had made the girls scream like the fangirls they were as they pounced and hugged the spotted heroine who awkwardly patted their backs while Chat Noir looked on in amusement.

After they finally let go and had the basic rules like keeping their indentity as secret, they had all parted ways.

After that they were a team of four.

The dynamic duo had become a quartet.

Still, they Volpina and Queen Bee could see things that the public couldn't.

They changed a lot but a lot of things were still the same.

Like the way how Ladybug and Chat Noir worked together.

While Ladybug often made up plans and told everyone what to do, other times Chat Noir turned out to be smarter then they had thought as he gave hiw own ideas that were actually pretty good.

Volpina and Queen Bee weren't ignored as they too were often told what to do during a battle, though Queen Bee often tended to do the opposite to try and take the spotlight, no matter how many times she was told that wasn't what the job was about.

Most battles involved Ladybug using her Lucky Charm and making up a plan while the other three distracted the akuma by using their powers or some annoying taunts before they all did whatever the plan involved, breaking the akumatized object and Ladybug purifying the akuma back into a little butterfly and using her Miraculous Cure to repair any damage.

Yet, as said before, Volpina and Queen Bee could see that while their idols had learned to involve them into battles, a lot was still the same as before they showed up.

Ladybug and Chat Noir still always did their usual fist-bump before realizing the other two were there two.

They'd then do a group high-five but the newer heroes had already lost some excitement from winning by then.

Not because they had to wait a few seconds but because of how the bug and cat duo always seemed to forget they were there too upon victory and did their fist-bump as if it was still just the two of them.

It was often like that.

Whenever the group needed to split up it often involved Ladybug going on way and Chat Noir going the other, each taking either Volpina of Queen Bee along.

At first the girls had assumed that whemever Ladybug decided who would go with who, that it meant who she liked best but as the times that Volpina and Queen Bee went with her or Chat Noir kept switching at an even pace but never were send somewhere together without one of the other two along they realised they were wrong.

Ladybug didn't always take one of the girls with her and send the other with the only boy to show which girl she liked best.

It was to show that she trusted Chat Noir to keep whoever was send with him out of trouble while she did the same.

They started paying more attention during battles and found that the other heroes had slighty changed their rythm to match the newcomers but they somehow still worked in perfect sync, never missing a beat as they looked after one another without trouble.

As they learned this they also started paying more attention whenever there wasn't an akuma around, like during patrol.

They saw the way Ladybug and Chat Noir acted together.

Chat Noir was obviously in love with Ladybug, despite how often his over the top flirting made it look like he was just goofing around.

Still, the fact that he only ever flirted with Ladybug and not Volpina or Queen Bee was a pretty obvious sign he meant it.

Ladybug on her turn often brushed the flirting off but sometimes she returned it.

Volpina and Queen Bee had different feelings on seeing this.

Volpina was the biggest Ladynoir shipper and often teased Ladybug about Chat Noir by pointing out how he only flirted with her and took dangerous blows for her which was much more then most guys would do and even how goodlooking the boy actually was.

Queen Bee on the other hand strongly believed that nobody was good enough for Ladybug before she herself would glomp the poor pig-tailed girl which often led to either Chat Noir, Volpina and sometimes even Ladybug herself asking if the blonde girl was lesbian for Ladybug which in turn would put them all into the situation of Queen Bee screaming how she liked a 'super hot guy who is head over heels for me' that was in her class at school, wherever that may be.

Still despite the goofing around, Ladybug and Chat Noit often got lost in their own world of flirting, bantering and other stuff, rarely talking to Volpina or Queen Bee unless spoken to.

Sure, they didn't ignore them or something like that.

Volpina was really close with Ladybug and the two talked about everything that came to mind and if it hadn't been for the whole secret identity business they would most likely have been the kind of best friends who were always together and with

Chat Noir she shared a funny or _punny ,_ as Chat Noir would say, as they found out they had a pretty similar sense of humor which often included cat and fox-related puns and other jokes together with Chat Noir often calling Volpina 'One Foxy Lady~' to which Volpina would act over the top sexy and just make herself look stupid.

It was the one thing that could make Ladybug literally scream in frustration after having seen it a few million times.

Queen Bee was more of a sister to them as Ladybug often took it upon herself to act as a mentor for the other insect-themed heroine by explaining the responsibilities of their job and often handing advice whever Queen Bee complained about her life at home and helping her understand her life was actually not so hard by the way it sounded.

With Chat Noir she shared a more typical sibling relationship as she often arguid with himas she was still bend on replacing him as Ladybug's partner but they also had their moments they got along with Chat Noir also handing out advice every now and then though he often hinted that he had problems himself which were a lot worse then Queen Bee's.

Neither Volpina or Queen Bee were ever truly ignored but they had grown to know better.

No matter how many battles they would fight as a group or how many patrols that were filled with talking and laughing together, they knew that they would always be the third and fourth wheels.

They saw the way Ladybug and Chat Noit fight together.

They saw the way they walked to each other.

They saw the way they looked at each other.

Volpina and Queen Bee saw that no matter what they might do, Ladybug and Chat Noir would always be a duo.

A duo in a quartet.

 **The End**

 **I hope everyone liked this fic! Please review and read my other work! Bye! *waves***


End file.
